poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Gets Adopted
"Lucky Gets Adopted" is the twenty-sixth and final episode of season 1. It first aired January 28th, 2012 in the US. When a lonesome little girl adopts Lucky, he'll consider anything to get back to the pound. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Rachel Crane - Muff-Muff / Frannie *Grey DeLisle - Shaggles / Dot *Brooke Goldner - Rebound *Mary Gross - Mrs. Beasley *Jess Harnell - Caveman Dad / Dot's Dad / Walter *Anndi McAfee - Missy / Annie *Kath Soucie - Dot's Mom / Molly / Kay Synopsis The episode begins with an interesting sight- every last Pound Puppy is standing completely still, as if waiting for something big. Sure enough, as soon as Olaf is out of sight, all of the dogs rush down into their underground hideout with a massive cheer for something big. The only one who sticks behind is Lucky, who decides to wait in case of any last-minute surprises. It's a good thing he does, because one scared little pup ends up at the Pound. Shaggles is horrified by his new surroundings and sad that he has nobody who cares about him. Thankfully, Lucky is able to turn things around for the little guy. Going into the Pound Puppies hideout, Lucky improves Shaggles' mood considerably. Woof-Bark-Tooth Day is in full swing- carols fill the air, there's gourmet dog chow everywhere, a sabertooth tiger pinata hangs above it all and cave paintings adorn the walls -and everybody is having a great time. Shaggles, though, being fairly young, isn't sure what's going on. Thus, it falls to Strudel to explain what's happening. The whole celebration is an anniversary of when a primitive dog first discovered the importance of a family. Every year since then, dogs around the world have celebrated the union forged between man and dog all those years ago. Everyone talks of how they'll spend time with their families... everyone except ''Lucky, who has no family to speak of. Still, Lucky doesn't seem to mind. Soon enough, the party's over, the dogs have left for their families and the pound is bone quiet... save for Lucky, who sees Shaggles off to his new family with the help of Mr. Nut Nut and Sparky. With Shaggles seen off, Lucky prepares for relaxation; unfortunately, things take a turn for the unlucky, as a hyper young girl decides to adopt Lucky! The surprise is evident for everyone, particularly Lucky, who isn't sure his new human is right for him. Her laugh is certainly a turn off (villains, eat your heart out!), as is her smothering, which she calls "love". Quotes '''Missy:' Seriously, do have no pride at all? Look what your human dressed you in. (Lucky takes off the wig and tiara) Lucky: Oh. yeah. Ridiculous, huh? Actually, see, she's not my human. I really don't have a human. Missy: Why not? What's wrong with you? Lucky: What's wrong? Nothing's wrong with me! Missy: Oh really, Madame Mr. Chewy McFluffster, What if I told you your lipstick is smeared?! Molly: And your tutu is crooked?! Muff-Muff: And you are possibly the lamest-looking creature I have ever seen! (they laugh at Lucky as he gets mad) Cookie: I'm heading home right after the party. Niblet: I'm going to sneak into Rebound's house today after Agatha takes off her glasses. Rebound: (Running up) She'll think he's a couch! Dot: You- You can talk? Lucky: Yes, I can talk, but that needs to stay our secret. And I'm gonna let you in on another secret. I have a job to do, and that job is to get dogs adopted by boys and girls just like you. Lucky: You know how it is. Shaggles: I'm only three months old. I don't know how anything ''is. Trivia * The music that the snooty dogs dance to (Love is in Bloom) was later used in part 2 of the ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic episode "A Canterlot Wedding." * This is the last episode of the series to use the Paul and Joe Productions logo. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes